Innocent She Pleaded
by MrsDracoMalfoy62
Summary: When Hermione decides that people deserve second chances and her friends don't support her who else would she seek companionship from other than the very person she is responsible for?
1. Chapter 1

**_Innocent, she pleaded_**

"And what do you think you are doing up so late?" Zabini entered the library of the manor as the blonde boy…no, man; placed the red covered book back where it belonged.

"Beat it Blaise"

"Why don't you make me, you've been sulking round for the last 2 weeks with a sour attitude towards everyone, all I'm asking for here is a conversation with someone I thought was my best friend" He had finally snapped, the ever growing tension this specific blonde was causing throughout the place he now called home was becoming unbearable. Even Draco knew this. "Malfoy turn your back and talk to me, face to face, man to man, family to fam-"

"You may have lost your parents Zabini but I also lost my father" Draco's eyebrows moved so quickly they seemed to become connected as a dark frown appeared on his face.

"He got what he deserved!" Blaise had known this was a risky thing to say to his childhood friend however he was sick of the pity that came every time Draco's father was brought up.

"And what I deserve. What I'm going to get tomorrow" He finally turned making himself vulnerable to his friend.

"No Draco, you didn't want it, you didn't want any of this, the jury will see that, you'll be let go and left to build a new name of yourself and give the Malfoy name a new reputation" Zabini had now walked closer and placed his hands on both of Draco's forearms.

"Blaise don't be stupid. They're all gonna plead that I'm guilty. I'm gonna be given the death sentence or even worse, be thrown in Azkaban alongside my sorry excuse of a father. The golden trio won't stop fighting until each and every one of us is rotting in there" His head hug low and he avoided all eye contact with his friend.

"They pleaded innocent for me didn't they?" He shook Draco slightly to try to awaken any spark of hope still left in him.

"You don't have a harsh black mark on your arm for proof. You were only associated through word of mouth" Draco shook out of Blaise's hold on him and ushered himself forward towards the door. "Let's face it Blaise, I'm better off dead"

**/**

"If I could call Hermione Granger up to the stand" The man's high pitched and shrewd voice ran through Hermione's head as she began her familiar walk up to the stand which she recently had learnt to familiarise.

"Miss Granger, is or is it not true that Mr Draco Malfoy was the cause of many deaths, torturings and misery"

"That is incorrect your honour" Her hands began to shake as witnessed the looks of shock mixed with disgust she was being shot by her best friends.

"What?" Even Draco's defence seemed shocked by her answer. "But you plead guilty right?" Draco's heart began beating louder in his chest, so loud he swore he was able to hear it.

"Innocent" She pleaded.

"What? Are you out of your mind Herms?" Ronald Weasley rose out of his seat throwing his hands in the air and uttering his first words to her in weeks. Draco Malfoy cringed at the use of that specific nickname, a name he thought did not suit her at all, although he would never admit that he had an opinion on the matter.

"Mr Weasley, sit down this instant or I will have you thrown out!"

"Your honour she's not in the right frame of mind, please maybe this can be rescheduled, I mean her parents were just pronounced dea-" The entire body of people who sat in room held back gasps as the whispers began to spread through them.

"This has nothing to do with my parents Ronald!" The brightest witch of their age had now stood from her seat and leaned forward her hands gripping the wooden bar in front of her. If it wasn't for the severity of the situation Draco might have thrown the Weasel one of his signature smirks due to her use of his full name.

"Enough!" The judge had now stood up, looking infuriated with the two, they were meant to be heroes and here they were disturbing the justice system. "This shall be settled in my office, I don't want another word from either of you!" Standing up, he flicked his wand towards the grand double doors and waited in front of the accompanied by the golden trio waiting for the doors to open. "Mr Malfoy, if you wouldn't mind joining as well" Without being asked twice the blonde stood and speedily followed the four figures in front of him.

**/**

"Your honour you can't be serious!" The famous Potter protested. "No one knows what he's capable of. He has the mark, isn't that enough proof he was involved?"

"Miss Granger seems to think he is capable of change, and she is, is she not the brightest witch of our day" The judge retaliated.

"Yes she is but she's not right at the moment" Ron began once again but just like before she cut him off.

"I am perfectly fine Ronald, I'd appreciate it if you would allow me to digest my own feelings and not push them down my throat. Death is a part of life, it's not an easy part but I will deal with it, with or without your help, however you and I both know that Malfoy didn't want any of this. Harry you know about Dumbledore's plan, now why would you be so heartless to let another person struggle and dwell in misery for the rest of his life when he was doing what he thought was right!" Tears appeared in her eyes and images of the last few weeks passed through her mind. First she saw all the bodies of those who had lost their lives in the war laid out in lines in the great hall, then she remembered the hurtful looks on all the Weasley's faces after having lost one of their own and finally she was reminded of the tabby owl that had dropped by with that letter that changed her life.

"He's not just another person, he's Malfoy! The one who hurt you time and time again, who pulled your hair and teased you. The one who called you a mudblood and never let you forget it and you're just going to accept responsibility for that little-" No one got to hear the end of his sentence as hand collided hard with his cheek. He grunted a few _'bloody hell'_s before looking up at her in surprise.

"Don't you dare remind me of that night! The scar on my arm might never go away but at least he might someday become a decent person, and if I can help him reach that day then you Ronald Weasley will not stand in my way" She took a deep breath and turned around scanning the room briefly before shaking hands with the judge. "I will make myself responsible for Draco and will send you monthly reports on his behaviour and actions until you deem it fit he is safe to integrate back with the normal wizardly society"

"Hermione are you sure about this?" Harry stopped and stood in front of Hermione after they had exited the judges office.

"Harry you of all people should know that people may not be what they seem" Her eyes bore into his green ones begging him to understand and support her

"Then I am with you every step of the way" He threw his arms around her placed a small gentle kiss on the crown of her head. They stayed there for a while until a low cough interrupted the two.

"I just wanted to say thank you" Draco's voice didn't come out as he had intended, instead it was low and almost inaudible. Hermione nodded at his thanks and then thought of the proceedings that would have to take place in the future.

"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at lunchtime, we'll discuss the future arrangements" He nodded at her request and turned around to leave before he felt a small pull on his elbow, turning around he saw Hermione was stopping him from moving. "Malfoy don't make me regret this" With those last words she walked to join Harry and Ron at the fireplace before grabbing a handful of floo powder and disappearing into the emerald flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thank you for meeting me" Hermione avoided eye contact as she sat down on the old worn but surprisingly still comfortable seats.

"No need to thank me, if anything I'm the one that should say thank you Hermione" His deep husky voice left a shiver running down her spine as her first name rolled off the tip of his tongue. She pulled off a tight lipped smile before continuing.

"Anyway down to business. I need to go to Australia next week, I will be going for 3 days to gather some of my parent's belongings and so you will have to come with me. I know it is not ideal or maybe even the most appealing of situations but that is what I feel would satisfy the law" Her tone didn't change much throughout the well-rehearsed speech.

"Hermione I said I was thankful but, I don't need a babysitter and I don't need to be the babysitter either. Now you go your way and I'll go mine and we'll have our lives ahead of us" Draco began to stand up but was quickly stopped as Hermione stood and blocked his path.

"I'm not done here. Sit down." After seven years of being around her Draco had been accustom to her bossy nature however, her tone held something that intrigued him. It wasn't the usual irritated voice she put on when she caught someone in the wrong. This voice held raw emotion and it was that which scared him. He skeptically moved back to the seat he occupied before. "I am responsible for you Malfoy and –"

"Draco"

"Draco, and until I feel I can trust you I will be around you as much as possible. This isn't my ideal situation either but we both agreed to it" folding her hands around each other she placed them on the table and looked towards him for his reaction.

"What about when you have a breakdown because something reminds you of your parents? I don't want to be around a mudb-"

"You listen to me!" Her voice turned colder and more rigid and her pupils grew making her eyes seem darker and more demanding; her hands were now clutching the edge of the table as she spoke. "One word from me and you'll be thrown in that cell to rot alongside your father. You better clean up and do as I say before I change my mind." She got up and gathered her bag from the table without sparing him another glance. "I'll owl you with the details later" With her back turned to him she walked out leaving the blonde regretting what he had said and scared from her sudden outburst.

/

Draco woke up the next morning as it pecked on the window. Draco rubbed his eyes trying to identify the source of the noise. Getting out of bed he saw it. It was small and young but gorgeous. Its ginger (almost orange) and white feathers ruffled in the wind. Its eyes were large and the palest blue colour you could imagine. Opening the window he noticed the small piece or parchment attached to his left leg. Untying it he allowed the owl to join his own receiving some food and water for its long journey. Draco turned back to the parchment and read the perfect handwriting he could tell came from a muggle ball point pen and not a quill.

**_Draco,_**

**_We will be leaving at 10 on Thursday night from Grimmaulds Place. Pack clothing and any other necessities needed for the trip. We will be back approximately Tuesday morning where you will begin residing with me at Grimmaulds Place (I would suggest you pack everything today and bring it with you Thursday)._**

**_Hermione._**

**_P.S. please see to it that Timber gets some water before flying back with your response. _**

Draco began turning the letter in his hands to see if anymore was explained to him. Why did he need to move? He wasn't 10. He didn't need someone to watch him constantly but he knew staying alone in the manor would do nothing but drag him down. He could only guess that Timber was the owl that had brought him the letter. A fitting name due to the pattern of his feathers. Calling a house elf to begin packing Draco began to write his response.

**_Hermione,_**

**_I urge you strongly to reconsider your plan. I can guarantee I shall be fine here by myself. I have Blaise's support if anything goes wrong. However I understand if you are stuck in your ways. If I receive no reply then I shall see you Thursday evening_**

**_Draco_**

**_P.S. Figured you'd be more of a cat person, guess I was wrong_**

Satisfied with his reply he attached the letter to the owl once more giving it a treat before watching it fly out of the open window.

/

"You're…an….intolerable….fool!" Between each word Ron earned himself another punch. "How could you say that? After everything we've been through. You losing Fred should know what it feels like but instead you're just as selfish as you are stupid." She stood back now, tears of rage tumbling down her cheeks. The apparition alarms sounded throughout the house but neither Ron nor Hermione paid any attention.

"Herms, I'm not saying they're not important. What I'm saying is that they're gone! What's the point in going there if you couldn't save them?" That question earned him a back handed slap across his left cheek. His cheek stung as he placed his hand on it and stared at her.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me. As for my parents, no I couldn't save them because I was too busy saving your sorry arse!" She went in to give him another slap but this time Harry caught her wrist.

"Stop it! Both of you! You're turning into children. Hermione you should go or you'll be late. Me and Ron will spend a couple of weeks at the burrow so you both have time to reflect when you get back" Ron began to protest but was quickly interrupted by Harry once more. "No Ron this has gone too far now." He walked towards Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug. "Look after yourself please" Kissing the top of her head he let her go and walked back.

"Draco give me your hand" Hermione stretched out her hand waiting for him to take hold of it. She felt the familiar shiver again as his palm contacted hers.

"First name basis now are we?" Ron spat under his breath

"Ron, stop" muttered Harry "I'll send you Timber tomorrow. Bye Mione" And with a _pop_ping sound their best friend and their childhood enemy were gone.

Draco felt the familiar sense of spinning around him as he continued to hold on to her small worn hand. The sensation was quickly replaced by a warm air and the smell of salt as he felt his feet plant down on solid ground.

"Welcome to wizard Australia Draco" Her voice was cold even though her words shouldn't be accompanied by that tone.

"Hermione what was that before? I thought-" he was hushed as she carried on talking.

"You will be staying in a room down the hall from mine. Whilst I'm sorting out some business you are welcome to wander round the hotel there are various entertainment centers" She concluded before heading to the reception. "Granger, I have two rooms booked"

"Oh yes, Miss Granger; and can I say what an honor this is meeting you" The receptionist shot her a winning smile. Which Hermione returned with a small one. "Your wand if you please" She handed over her silver wand and waited. "There done, it can now open both doors. Any others?"

"Malfoy your wand?" Hermione spoke without looking at him. He placed it on the desk as the woman did the same actions as she had done on Hermione's.

"Have a pleasant stay. If you need anything miss Granger please don't hesitate to let me know"

"Thank you. Malfoy lets go" Hermione walked into the elevator situated under a grand staircase. Once the elevator came to a stop she walked towards the closest door. "This will be your room" Swiping her wand across the lock the door opened allowing her to enter. The room was simple but inviting. The walls were covered in beige shading with various objects around the room varying between a brown or a lighter cream colour.

"What am I expected to do whilst you're out all day?" He sneered at her before waving his wand which made all his belongings magically appear and place themselves in appropriate locations.

"I don't know, take a walk, read a book, get a girl. Frankly I don't care just stay out of my hair these next days" She then turned around and walked out of his room leaving him with so many questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SATURDAY

Draco scurried around his room bored and restless. It had been about 5 hours since Hermione had left him for the day as she had every day since their arrival and he hadn't been able to think of anyways to entertain himself. Looking outside he saw the sun was out creating a warm and inviting atmosphere. Putting his wand in his back pocket he made his way to reception determined to explore or at least find something that would capture his attention. He quickly moved down the stair case and into the lobby, outside being his goal until a recognizable figure caught his eye.

Stopping, Draco turned slightly so he was facing the seating area of the lobby and stared at the person in the distance until he could make out her features. Her slim legs were crossed over one another at the knees, her body facing straight ahead however her head turned so that the exit door was her view. Draco was quick to recognize her brown orbs along with her brown locks which cascaded down her front resting just above her bellybutton. _Granger._ He thought to himself before hesitating, deciding within himself whether to approach her. _Don't be stupid Draco, she made it clear that you should stay out of her way. _He argued mentally with himself before turning around and making his way back up the stair and into his room.

SUNDAY

Before leaving his room this morning Hermione had announced that she was dealing with important business and so would be gone all day once more. Draco had decided that today was the day he would let loose and actually enjoy himself whilst in Australia. He quickly showered and dressed himself in long black slacks and a black dress shirt. He faced his reflection in the mirror before crinkling his nose at the sight before him. Raising his wand to his chest he recited a common enchantment before looking into the glass once again. His slacks were replaced with denim knee length shorts and a plain white t-shirt that hugged his body.

"How very…muggle" He muttered under his breath before leaving his room. Making his way down the stairs once again he walked over to the reception desk.

"I was wondering would you be able to tell me if Hermione Granger has left this morning?" Adding a wink at the end he looked at the blonde across the desk and smirked as he noticed how flustered she became after making eye contact with him.

"She's right there sir" She pointed behind him after having cleared her throat towards the seating area where he saw her the day before. Turning around Draco spotted her sat in exactly the same seat in exactly the same position.

"Urgh, thanks" he muttered quietly as he turned around and made his way back to his room.

MONDAY

He sped down the stairs taking two at a time and directing himself to the seating area of reception, sure enough there she was again, just staring at the door as if daring herself to walk through it.

"She's done that every day you know" Called the receptionist "She walks down and takes a seat, not moving until dinner time and then she just walks back up to her room. If you ask me the war had a bigger toll on her than anyone asked"

"Well nobody asked" He moved towards the brunette not even looking at the blonde that had given him an explanation. "Granger what are you playing at?" He stood in front of her making his lean shadow fall on her.

"Malfoy I told you to stay out of my way" She muttered as she continued looking at the door.

"Look Granger I've seen you here every day, quite frankly I don't understand what was so important if you're just sat here every day instead of taking care of this so called 'business' of yours" He threw his hands in the air seeking for an explanation.

"Malfoy it is none of your damn business what I am doing!" She stood up and walked past him purposely bumping her shoulder with his, not turning to look at him as she made her way up to her room. Draco ran a hand through his hair and grunted in frustration "Women" he muttered before jogging after her and entering her room.

"Get out!" Hermione's voice bellowed throughout the room.

"No"

"Malfoy I'm warning you get out or I'll –"

"Or you'll what?! Imperio me? Crucio me? Trust me it wouldn't be the first time Granger"

"What do you want from me?" Her voice was barely a whisper as her back slid down the wall as she curled her legs to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees.

"Want from you? Granger you've given me more than I could ask for, you've put your faith in me. I just want to know what's going on, I want to help" shuffling his feet over to her crouched figure he sat in front of her crossing his leg and staring at the woman that gave him his freedom.

"I can't do it, I can't do this" Panic shot through Draco as he heard her mutter those words.

"No please Hermione, please don't send me to Azkaban. Let me prove to you I can be one of you, one of the good guys" Standing up he began pacing around the room thinking of a way to prove his loyalty.

"Not you. I can't go get my parent's things. That's what I came here to do, but I can't face seeing the place that they were happy, without worries, without me. I'm not strong enough" Hearing this caused Draco to stop and take a deep breath.

"You know for someone that's been named the brightest witch of our time you can be so stupid" He immediately regretted saying this when a book flew his way and he just dodged it.

"Is this how you plan to help?! By making me regret saving you" Another book was thrown in his direction.

"No Hermione stop" Striding towards her he sat her down on the bed and stood in front of her "What I meant is that you've gone through so much, so much that other people would break after not even half of what you've gone through. Hermione you're capable of anything you put your mind to, you of all people should know that"

"Come with me?" Her round dark orbs met his grey ones. "Before I always had Harry and Ron, I need someone. Please, come with me" Taking a deep breath he made his way to her and sat on beside her.

"Hermione you realize that I'm part of the reason they're gone. You're right I wasn't trying to be vile but I didn't stop it either, they're gone because of me, because of my family and because of my bloodline" disgust was clearly noticeable in his voice

"Draco please. I need your help"


End file.
